


Bis an die Sterne weit

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [24]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astrology, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Jungfrau, M/M, Skorpion, Sorry Not Sorry, Superstition, Why Did I Write This?, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Novalis hat eine Schwäche für Astrologie, mit der er Friedrich schließlich ansteckt.Sehr zu Johanns Leidwesen...





	Bis an die Sterne weit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts), [Trumpet_guey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trumpet_guey/gifts).



> ich bin nicht wirklich überzeugt von Astrologie, aber es macht mir Spaß, drüber zu recherchieren und shit in Dinge reinzuinterpretieren xDD
> 
> anyways, enjoy :D

Es hatte ganz harmlos angefangen. Zuerst hatte Novalis sich beim Mittagessen manchmal zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt und in einer Zeitschrift geblättert. Nach einigen Wochen hatte Friedrich ihn gefragt, was er da eigentlich so interessiert las, und Novalis hatte geantwortet: „Horoskope!“

Friedrich hatte genickt, gelächelt und es dabei belassen. Dieser Quatsch interessierte ihn schließlich nicht wirklich. Was sagten irgendwelche weit entfernten Sterne schon darüber aus, wie sich sein reales Leben hier auf der Erde gestaltete?

Doch als Novalis ihn am Mittag darauf gefragt hatte, ob er ihm sein Horoskop für die kommende Woche vorlesen sollte, hatte er doch genickt. „Ich bin Skorpion.“

_„Diese Woche scheinen die Sterne Ihnen nicht allzu gewogen zu sein. Hüten Sie sich vor vorschnellen Entscheidungen, vor allem finanziellen. Neptun im Trigon lässt Sie etwas bequem werden. Treiben Sie Sport, um sich wohler zu fühlen. Einzig Venus im Sextil ist Ihnen diese Woche gewogen. Auch, wenn Sie Single sind, können Sie auf ein großes Glück in der Liebe hoffen.“_

„Aha.“ Friedrich zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Na dann…“

Novalis lies die Zeitschrift sinken und sah ihn an. „Aber das ist doch schön… Glück in der Liebe…“ Er seufzte. „Bei mir läuft es erst Ende der Woche wieder besser… momentan wächst mir alles ein bisschen über den Kopf, dank Merkur und Neumond… naja…“

Friedrich lächelte und legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf den Arm. „Ach, da würde ich gar nicht so viel darauf geben.“ Dann trank er seinen Kaffee aus, bezahlte (obwohl ihn das Horoskop doch vor vorschnellen finanziellen Entscheidungen warnte, fügte er gedanklich sarkastisch hinzu) und ging wieder an die Arbeit.

 

Doch vier Wochen später schon saß er beinahe jeden Mittag mit Novalis in der Cafeteria über die Astrologiezeitschrift gebeugt, sie fachsimpelten über Merkur im Trigon und Jupiter und Sonne im Quadrat, und Friedrich gewann immer mehr an Überzeugung, dass diese Vorhersagen tatsächlich des Öfteren zutreffend waren. Das mit dem Glück in der Liebe zum Beispiel… hatte Johann ihn nicht am Freitag ganz überraschend zum Essen ausgeführt? Und hatte ihn das Überdenken finanzieller Entscheidungen nicht davon abgehalten, sich den großen Bildband über den Dreißigjährigen Krieg zu kaufen, der keine drei Tage später um zwanzig Euro heruntergesetzt worden war?

Diese Zufälle (oder eben auch nicht Zufälle) stimmten Friedrich nachdenklich, und je mehr er sich mit der Astrologie befasste, desto überzeugter wurde er, dass vielleicht doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit in den Sterndeutungen stecken konnte. Hatte schließlich nicht auch der große Feldherr Wallenstein daran geglaubt? Und mit Novalis hatte er ja jemanden, der ihm die fachlichen Hintergründe ein wenig erläutern konnte.

So war Friedrich schließlich auch überzeugt, dass es an den Sternen lag, dass sein Verleger sein neues Stück zunächst rundheraus ablehnte, als er es ihm zwei Wochen später jedoch wieder präsentierte ( _„Mit Merkur im Trigon ist jetzt die beste Gelegenheit, verpasste Chancen aufzuholen und Dinge noch einmal zu probieren. Sie werden Erfolg haben!“_ ) auf einmal doch begeistert war. Er war auch der Meinung, dass es an den Sternen lag, als er sich in einer Woche sowohl mit Johann als auch mit seiner Schwester Christophine in die Haare kriegte. Schließlich waren das beide Jungfrauen, und warnte ihn sein Horoskop nicht davor, dass Mars im Quadrat diese Woche ungünstig für Skorpione und ihre Beziehung stand, vor allem zu Widdern und Jungfrauen?

Doch er machte sich keine großen Sorgen darum, denn nächste Woche würde Venus im Sextil stehen, und dann würden sich diese Streitigkeiten problemlos bereinigen lassen. Mehr noch, sie versprach ihm einen regelrechten Aufschwung in Sachen Liebe und Freundschaft. Und so kam es auch.

 

Johann hingegen beäugte Friedrichs plötzliche Orientierung an Sternen und ähnlichem ein wenig skeptisch. Vor allem, wenn sein Freund mit irgendwelchen Sachen über Jungfrauen anfing, und warum sie so gut zu Skorpionen passten. Oder, wenn in der Woche mal irgendetwas nicht ganz so lief, warum sich Jungfrau und Skorpion negativ beeinflussten. Und allmählich begann es ihn zu nerven.

Das ging so lange, bis Friedrich eines Montagabends sein Bettzeug wortlos aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer trug. Johann starrte ihm verwundert hinterher. Sicher, der Tag war nicht gerade von Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen dominiert worden, aber sie hatten sich auch nicht gestritten. Nicht einmal eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatte es gegeben. Nur sein Freund war ein wenig distanzierter gewesen als sonst. „Fritz? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Hm?“ Friedrichs Kopf erschien in der Wohnzimmertür. „Ja, ja. Es ist nur… Jungfrau und Skorpion, das ist diese Woche nicht so. Mars steht in Opposition zu Merkur, und Venus ist im Quadrat mit Saturn, deshalb sollten wir diese Woche vielleicht lieber nicht allzu viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Und schon gar nicht miteinander schlafen. Sonst könnten schlimme Dinge passieren.“

„Wie bitte?!“ Johann hoffte für einen kurzen Moment, dass das ein Scherz sein sollte, doch Friedrich zuckte nur die Achseln.

„Tut mir ja auch leid… normalerweise verstehen sich Skorpione ja sehr gut mit Jungfrauen, aber diese Woche ist irgendwie doch kritisch.“

Langsam wanderten Johanns Augenbrauen Richtung Haaransatz. „Ich glaub’s ja nicht… du schläfst jetzt eine Woche lang im Wohnzimmer, weil sonst vielleicht ein Unglück passiert, nur weil du eine Jungfrau fickst?“

„Auszuschließen ist es nicht.“ Friedrich kroch unter seine Bettdecke. „Es tut mir ja echt leid, Johann. Ich würde auch lieber bei dir -“

„Ja dann tu es doch! Meine Güte, Friedrich! Was hält dich davon ab? Die Sterne etwa?“

Verlegen zuckte Friedrich die Achseln und starrte auf die Bettdecke vor sich.

Johann atmete tief durch, dann trat er ins Wohnzimmer. „Also gut. Ich habe mir deine Astrologie-Phase jetzt lange genug angetan. Wir werden jetzt miteinander schlafen, und es wird die ganze Woche über nichts furchtbares passieren. Dann wirst du sehen, dass an diesem Quatsch nichts dran ist.“

„Aber was, wenn doch etwas furchtbares passiert?“ Friedrich sah seinen Freund skeptisch an.

„Dann sage ich nie wieder etwas gegen Astrologie.“ Johann seufzte. „Aber ich wette, dass es nichts mit den Sternen zu tun hat, ob wir jetzt Sex haben oder nicht.“

„Na gut. Wette angenommen.“ Friedrich sah ihn trotzig an, schälte sich aus der Bettwäsche, zog Johann in seine Arme und küsste ihn liebevoll. Ganz ungelegen kam ihm diese Wette nicht, denn er hatte es schon ein wenig bereut, eine Woche lang nicht neben, und schon gar nicht mit Johann schlafen zu sollen…

Johann grinste in sich hinein, als er Friedrichs Hände auf seinem Körper spürte, und seine Zunge sich einen Weg in seinen Mund suchte. Friedrich bei seinem Stolz zu packen funktionierte doch überraschend oft. Typisch Skorpion eben… und gut im Bett waren sie auch…

 

Als sie schließlich erschöpft nebeneinander auf die Couch sanken, noch immer in einer engen Umarmung, musste Friedrich doch lächeln. Johann malte träge Kreise auf seine nackten Schulterblätter, er war so zufrieden wie lange nicht. Vielleicht hatte Johann ja Recht. Die Sterne sagten nicht alles. Und ob er jetzt mit seinem Freund schlief oder nicht… da konnten ihm Mars und Merkur gestohlen bleiben. Vor allem, wenn diese Jungfrau bei ihm auf der Couch so überzeugende Argumente hatte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Freund auf die Stirn.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Johann.“

„Ich dich auch, Schatz.“

„Bis zu den Sternen.“

„Jetzt hör aber mal auf damit.“

„Dann halt bis zum Mond.“

„Und wieder zurück.“

Sie küssten sich, dann fragte Johann: „Und was sagt jetzt Novalis?“

„Och, der… dem kann ich ja erklären, dass die Sterne nicht dafür sind, dass ich mich weiter an ihre Regeln halte.“ Friedrich lachte. „Versteht er bestimmt.“

„Wenn du das sagst…“

**Author's Note:**

> Was die Sterne über Skorpion und Jungfrau sagen  
> Ihr gemeinsamer Nenner ist Perfektionismus, wenn auch in sehr unterschiedlicher Art. Der Skorpion will bis zum Kern der Dinge vordringen und er macht sich mit seiner Tendenz zur Schwarzweißmalerei das Leben schwer. Die Jungfrau hingegen sucht nach der verlässlichen Realität.  
> Der Skorpion missachtet in den Augen der Jungfrau dann doch allzu sehr die »praktische Vernunft«, er lebt zu ungesund, zu riskant und zu emotional. Und aus der Sicht des Skorpions ist bei der Jungfrau genau das Gegenteil davon zu ausgeprägt.  
> Rein theoretisch wären diese zwei eine wunderbare Verbindung, denn »Erde« (Jungfrau) und »Wasser« (Skorpion) ergänzen sich wunderbar, kreieren zusammen »fruchtbares Land«. Wo diese Partnerschaft gewagt und durchgestanden wird, entwickelt sich denn auch ein sagenhaft starkes Bündnis, in dem jeder den anderen nach besten Kräften zu unterstützen vermag: Die Jungfrau bekommt Tiefe, Biss, Selbstvertrauen und Stärke. Der Skorpion wird aufgeschlossener, offener, freundlicher und gesünder.


End file.
